criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Sprigg
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Sprigg | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Ethrid Brokenbranch | AKA = Sprigg the Obnoxious | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Gnome | Class = Rogue (Arcane Trickster) | Age = Elderly | Alignment = Chaotic Evil (when he was an adventurer) True Neutral or Chaotic Neutral (current) | Languages = Common, Gnomish, Thieves' Cant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = The Endless Atheneeum | Family = | Connections = (deity) | Profession = Former adventurer Steward of Ioun | StatsRef = | Level = 15 | HP = 92 | AC = 19 | DC = 17 | Str = 12 | Dex = 20 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 11 | FanArt = }} Sprigg is an arcane trickster gnome. He is played by Darin De Paul. Description Appearance Sprigg is an elderly gnome. He is bald on top with a long white beard. He has a bit of a distant look in his eyes. Personality Darin De Paul said that he originally thought of Sprigg as Fagin, a Charles Dickens character, who was just going to steal everything he could, but that the goodness in everybody brought out the goodness in him. Biography Background Sprigg was part of an adventuring party for some time and they considered themselves to be heroes. However, during a battle with hobgoblins all of them were slain except for Sprigg, who ran away. The gnome spent the next thirty-seven years isolated in his home. Relationships Demistrik and Demistrik|artist=BlackSalander|source=https://twitter.com/BlackSalander/status/887359851160010752}} ]]Demistrik is an imp that shares a homested with Sprigg. While the nature of their relationship is for the most part unknown, it was stated that Demistrik’s master died within the confines of Sprigg’s home. Their cohabitation is likely a result of Demistrik’s master’s demise. Ioun Character Information Abilities Spells 1st-level * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Notable Items * Ring of Telekinesis Quotations * "You're HERE! *giggles madly* And you're REAL! Go away." (Sprigg's reaction to learning there are real people on his doorstep) * "Knock-knock! ...Right!" * "We need a mnemonic device!!" * "You see, I didn't have to believe in Ioun, I found my religion... I'm bluish" * "House gone, Imp gone, burny burny, sad sad, pray, nothing happen, now I'm blue" Trivia * Sprigg has the highest dexterity score of any guest player character thus far. * Sprigg is a continuation of a character Darin De Paul originally played in a D&D game with Matt Mercer's mother from over 37 years ago.https://youtu.be/UrBpho6uIqs?t=4m36s * Leading up to the Dalen's Closet one-shot, Darin De Paul posted an in-character video as Sprigg congratulating the soon-to-be married couple on their special day, despite never getting an invitation.https://twitter.com/DarinDePaul/status/1167222785392857089 External Links * Critical Role Celebrity Playlist: Sprigg's Soundtrack by Darin De Paul References Art: Category:Followers of the Knowing Mistress